X Laws
by Canadino
Summary: For an organization against evil, they can't say they're completely scot-free. A oneshot about the Ten Commandments and how each X-Law breaks them.


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: I'm So Sick - Flyleaf

X-Laws

_I, the Lord, am your God. You shall not have other gods besides me._

The Iron Maiden was a religious girl. She preferred to be in a church than any other place. She enjoyed prayer like an old person liked their evening stroll. She had already dedicated her entire life to doing the Lord's bidding and she was willing to sacrifice her every being to fulfill his wish. She locked herself into an iron maiden to take on the world's suffering according to God's will. She was pure and simple. Her iron maiden was a powerful symbol that many already recognized. She recruited many to help her on her quest to do her duty on Earth and she felt proud to have so many people pledging their loyalty to her and her cause.

She was practically a demigod to her followers.

_You shall not take the name of the Lord, your God, in vain. _

"Ah, Christ Jesus." Pofe never used profanity unless he could help it. His parents had at least instilled that much in him. Still, he couldn't resist letting an F-bomb off once in a while. In the absence of the arsenal of dirty words, Pofe settled for the next best thing to say when he was annoyed or angry. It wasn't anything bad; it was only a name. Just a name. A habit that started when he was only a teenager, it carried onto his X-Laws days, and the name would just slip out of his mouth whenever he was relaxing with his friends or even in the midst of battle. He had read somewhere that saying God's name was like a prayer, so he was praying. No big deal.

He also had no qualms to use God's name to curse certain people. Like Hao. Because he certainly deserved it.

_Remember to keep holy the Sabbath day. _

Sundays were days that were slow and boring. Lucky never really liked them much. He liked Fridays. Fridays were the signal to the end of a long, winding week. It was the day he could unwind and enjoy himself. He wouldn't say no to club-hopping and a few drinks. Saturdays were untouchable themselves. It was a whole day of Friday, without the morning of work and unhappiness. Sure, he could have used Sunday to rest up and get ready for Monday, but he really didn't feel like it. Sundays were the day to cram all of your troubles into the last day of the weekend. He spent many Sundays cooped up in bars, tipping attractive girls, and maybe heading for the sack with said girl even as early as two in the afternoon.

As for church…heh, what a waste of time!

_Honor your mother and father. _

Miine used to be a daddy's girl. Heck, she was a mommy's girl too. She positively adored her family and was willing to do anything to make her parents happy and worked hard to make them proud of her. She graduated top of her class and had a huge sense of responsibility that her parents weren't afraid to boast about. Then she joined the Canadian Special Forces and everything changed. Her parents wanted her to marry and settle down to raise a nice family. She wanted to go out to the world, protect it, and maybe change it…possibly. She didn't understand or know how she could possibly do that from the comfort and safety of a home. In a minute, she threw everything she took for granted in the gutter and at that moment, Hao came and took them away. She fought him for the good of the world, but personally…and she hated to admit it…but she didn't feel so bad that her parents were gone.

In fact, she was actually kind of…relieved.

_You shall not kill._

Marco had lost everything when Hao destroyed his home and his family. All he had left was a good friend, Luchist, and a little orphan albino, who seemed lost in her path of life. There was nothing left to do but to raise the girl with his friend, playing 'mommy' and 'daddy' to the truest sense. Before little Jeanne could get her bearings and recognize Luchist as her 'daddy', though, he betrayed the two of them and turned to the dark side. He went to Hao and Marco had his dreams crushed. All his dreams of starting a low-key family with Luchist with Jeanne as their 'daughter' were dashed and in desperation to remain sane, he turned all his attention and love to Jeanne, who was more than happy to lap up the idea of the Christ and salvation of the world. Together, they started a path that would ultimately lead to bloodshed and a feeling of self-fulfillment.

He never intended to kill to attain world salvation, but then, Luchist never intended to kill him…right?

_You shall not steal. _

Denbat was almost always in debt. After paying off his student loans, he had still yet to help his parents pay off their debt. Their family never really had been in the money. And then after that was done, he still had to finish the payments of his tiny apartment and car. He couldn't afford to waste his money on tiny yet important things like food or clothing. He was practically broke anyway. Still, how could he survive without food? He had too much pride to go to the Salvation Army or the soup kitchens down the street. What would his friends think? They thought he was just getting by when he was much worse off than that. A box of cereal from the local drugstore, a few apples from the outdoor market…he never really took much when he went out, just enough to get buy without looking shabby or malnourished. And it worked; he had fast fingers and a way of blending in with the crowd around him. He was very much like a cat burglar with his fast getaways, but whatever he stole really had no immense value. No one would miss it.

And with the world needing of saving so much, who can afford to go shopping anyhow?

_You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor._

Benstar joined the Gulf War to protect his citizens overseas. He really had no beef with either Kuwait or Iraq; he just wanted to protect the lives of everyone in the world. His belief in the importance of human life carried over from his childhood even to when he was thirty. He didn't want to kill others to save a population, but he deemed it an exception. He was saving more people than he was killing, right? He promised he would defend his nation and even people not living in the United States, but that was put to the test when one of his friends was exposed to be giving secrets to the enemy. There was a whole deboggle whether or not it was true, but he knew it was. In fact, he had driven his friend to the meeting. But for the sake of his job, pride, and his friend's integrity, he had told the court that he knew nothing about it and that his friend was as trustworthy as possible. The case had closed and his friend had not been convicted.

A week later, after being set free, that very friend had blown up the base after turning traitor.

_6 / 9. You shall not commit adultery. / You shall not covet your neighbor's wife/husband._

Lyserg knew he was a mess. He was utterly worthless, the scum of the earth. He knew he was going to hell no matter how much of his 'justice' business he got himself in. He was going to hell. It was wrong to take someone's fiancée, even if Yoh kept telling him it was okay, that Anna would understand. It was wrong to kiss someone who was supposed to marry someone else. It was wrong to share beds with someone whose heart was supposed to belong to another. It was wrong to want Yoh to belong to him, not Anna. And then to make it even worse (God was trying to spite him, he knew), he was starting to get entangled with Hao. He didn't want the pyro Asakura's affection but he didn't really resist much when Hao whisked him away, did he? He couldn't be satisfied with destroying some faceless girl's life, but now he was going to break Yoh's heart too.

He was always destined to be 'the other person'. He didn't deserve a happy ending.

_You shall not covet anything that belongs to your neighbor. _

Cebin found refuge in music. Whenever things were down, he would just pop in a CD and listen to slow jazz or rhythmic blues and a soothing husky voice. He liked singing and occasionally, he would sing along with a local choir. Expressing yourself through song was something that he couldn't really explain, except that it was so refreshing and renewing that he started attending choir practices on a daily basis. The choir director liked his voice and he often had many solos and performances. Then there was another new comer and Cebin welcomed her like everyone else. He knew how it felt to be new. She had a great voice, angelic, in fact. She had everyone under her spell until one day, a tiny form of doubt entered Cebin's mind. Could this girl possibly be better than him at what she did? The thought came occasionally until it was all he thought about while he sang. Before long, he no longer hated her for singing better, but now he _wanted_ her voice.

It was an envy, a desire that drove him away from the choir to prevent him from doing something he would later regret.

--

For an organization against injustice and evil, they can't say they aren't scot-free.

Owari

Note: Here you go. An X-Laws fic. I hate them to death, but hopefully I got all their facts right and no one out there will be like 'oh, that's totally not what they did'. I just winged it, okay? Flame me. Also…the unveiling of a coupling that I have wondered why no one has considered…marcoxluchist! Wow! Has no one really thought of that? I'm surprised! The usual lysergxtwinness. Thank you for reading. This was a fun thing to write. Review, even to flame. Because reviews are sweet and flames go to Hao for fun.


End file.
